Modern farm machinery is generally fueled by gasoline or diesel. The availability and price of gasoline or diesel does not present a problem for farmers in developed countries. The availability of farm equipment such as tractors and farm implements in less developed countries, e.g.; Africa and Central America, it a very big obstacle. Often these countries lack the infrastructure to transport fuel to the farms located in rural areas. The type of farming done in these areas is limited to traditional farming i.e., a one bladed plow that is pulled by a farm animal and the availability of capitol and credit in these areas.
The farmer's productivity is low and the farm plots are small because they are subject to adverse conditions mainly poverty, weather and the farming season is relatively short due to the rainy season. The only way a farmer can increase his productivity is to work longer hours. It would be desirable to have an apparatus that is not powered by fuel and has a plurality of plow blades so that a farmer can increase his productivity. Other possibilities of such an apparatus to move in-tow farm implements like this are endless.